dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Somi *'Nombre:' 소미 / Somi *'Nombre completo:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Douma *'Nombre en chino:' 全昭弥 / Quán Zhāomí *'Nombre en japones:' ソミ / Somi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Rapera, Modelo y Actriz *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Canadá *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Altura:' 169 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas * Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV *Sister's Slam Dunk 2 (KBS2, 2017, como miembro) *26th Seoul Music Awards (19.01.2017, como MC) *Golden Tambourine (Mnet, 19.01.2017) *Idol Battle Likes (KBS, 30.12.2016, como MC) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 28.11.2016) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 21.11.2016) *The Show (SBS, 2016-2017, como MC) *We Well Eat Well (jTBC, 2016) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016 junto a Jie Qiong) *Happy Together (KBS, 02.06.2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) *Welcome Show (KBS, 11.05.2016) * Sugar Man (JTBC, 26.04.16) *Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Sixteen (Mnet, 2015) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) Videos Musicales *UP10TION - White Night (2016) *GOT7 - Stop Stop It (2014) Anuncios *MoveMnet (2017) *LG x5 (2016) *SPAM (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Sky Barley (2016) *Sweet Pudding (2016) Magazines * Star1 (Febrero 2017) * High Cut (Diciembre 2016) * Nylon (Diciembre 2016) Discografía Single Curiosidades * Ex-Grupo Proyecto: I.O.I * Posición: 3ra Vocalista, 3ra Bailarina, Centro y Maknae. **Ex-'Compañeras de Habitación: '''Sejeong, Jie Qiong, Sohye y Yeunjung. *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' Dos años (ingresó en las audiciones de Diciembre de 2013) *'Familia:' Padre (Matthew Douma), Madre (Jeon Sun Hee) y una hermana menor (Evelyn Douma). *'Apodos:' VitaSom y Maknae on top. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido) e Inglés (Lengua Materna) *'Nacionalidad: Coreana-Canadiense/Holandesa *'''Educación: **Midong Elementary School (Graduada) **Cheongdam Middle School (Graduada) **Hanlim Multi Arts School (aceptada en el Departamento de Practical Music & Vocal) *'Personalidad:' Muy encantadora y feliz. *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar piano y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. Escuchar música y descubrir canciones que no son muy populares. Hacer videollamadas con sus amigos. Descubrir nuevos restaurant porque le encanta comer. Coleccionar zapatos. *Especialidad: Taekwondo (nivel tres de cinturón negro) y cocinar. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza. *'Favoritos de Disney Princesas:' Ariel de la Sirenita y Rapunzel. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *'Mejores Amigas : 'Dahyun y Chaeyoung de TWICE. *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. Objetos que sean realmente únicos. Hacer retratos en formas de caricaturas. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda original y única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso ya que en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, está interesada en escribir un diario. *Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es coreana, y tiene la triple ciudadanía, al llegar a Corea desde tan pequeña es considerada coreana. *Debido a que su padre es foto-periodista ha tenido mucha experiencia previa con las cámaras. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo TWICE; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (cinco eces). *En el 2011 participó en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturización de niños en Corea) * Somi no pudo asistir al KCON Francia, debido a que la empresa YMC no sacó de manera anticipada un permiso especial debido a que Somi es menor de edad. La empresa lamentó lo sucedido y dijo que esto no ocurriría en L.A; Somi fue vista por las calles de París, ella se tomó muchas fotos con fans incluso dió autógrafos, ella dijo que lamentaba no poder realizar la performance. * El padre de Somi reveló en Happy Together, que Somi sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por la manera que lucía, incluso dijo, que Somi quería hacerse una cirugía plástica de manera que se vea más asiática. Después Somi dijo que a medida que ella iba creciendo; ella comenzó a ganar más confianza de sí misma y que ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. * En el año 2015, Somi se unió a una campaña social llamada Shoot For Love. Se trata de una campaña de apoyo a los niños con problemas de cáncer en los oídos, los ojos y la garganta. Este año, Somi invitó a Jie Qiong y Na Young en la participación de un juego en que consiste en derribar bolos, Somi derribó los bolos dos veces, por lo que significa que dos billones de won serán donados. * ‪‎Somi‬ ocupó el puesto #5 con respecto a la miembro con mayor popularidad en las marcas de anuncios comerciales según la página web Nate. * Somi reveló que JYP Ent. rechazó PRODUCE 101 dos veces, pero a la tercera vez consultaron con ella, es por eso que Somi fue la última trainee en entrar al reality a sólo cuatro días antes de su primera grabación. * Ella ganó el primer lugar en Produce 101 con más de 850.000 votos, reacudados días. * CJ Ent. reportó que las ventas de Alaska Salmon & SPAM aumentaron en un 35% después de que Somi se convirtó en la modelo oficial de estas marcas comerciales. * Somi tuvó una entrevista exlusiva con LA Weekly News. (artículo ) *Durante el festival atlético de Cheong Dam School, el 15 de Octubre, un grupo de estudiantes se presentaron con un mix de IOI. Somi, quien es estudiante de esa escuela, hizo una aparición sorpresa cantando las notas altas de Bang Bang, el público mostró una gran euforia. Este fancam video se hizo viral obteniendo en un día cerca de 500.000 mil visitas y fue incluso muy comentado por los netizen coreanos en Naver. *Se reveló que JYP había escrito el tema principal "Very very very" como un regalo a Somi por su último comeback con I.O.I *Kim Minkyung reveló en SBS radio ser fan de Somi desde P101, incluso dijo que lloró en el ultimo episodio. Defcon también ha mostrado ser fan de ella en Weekly Idol, además declaró ''"Yo siento que Somi fue nacida para ser una celebridad. Ella tiene maravillosos talentos" ''para la estación de radio Kim Chang Ryul's Old School. *En el primer episodio de Produce 101, Sejeong dijo ser fan de Somi. También, Chungha reveló en una trasmisión de IOI en VLive que ella es su fan desde Sixteen. *Hwang In Sun, concursante de P101, dijo que pensó que sería difícil relacionarse con Somi debido a su edad, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, debido a que tiene una personalidad chispeante. Jea y Kim Shin Young también alabaron a Somi por ser una persona trabajadora, esta última, dijo que Somi rompe con lo convencional con los idols empezando una nueva generación . *Los miembros de UP10Tion dijeron que Hwanhee era un gran fan de Somi, además que él tenía muchas fotos de ella en su celular. *El 05 de Noviembre del 2016, se actualizó la página oficial de JYP Ent. donde figura Somi como la maknae oficial de JYP Nation y el 02 de Enero del 2017, aparece en la página de JYP como artista. * El 01 de Febrero se actualizó la cuenta de JYP Nation en la cual Somi dejó un mensaje para sus fans: Hola a todos. Bienvenidos, extraño a todo el mundo TT. Hola a todo el mundo esto es Somi! Ahora tengo mis propios fans.Estoy tan sorprendida y tan feliz ahhhh. Voy a leer los mensajes de los fans. Vamos a hablar a menudo con todos ustedes!! Siempre agradecida y los amo chicos. * Somi tiene un gato llamado Cheese y el de su hermana https://www.instagram.com/evelyndouma/ se llama Candy. Enlace * Perfil (JYP) * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Cafe (Daum) Galería Somi01.jpg Somi02.jpg Somi03.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera